feat_directoryfandomcom-20200213-history
The Deadly Six
The Deadly Six (六鬼衆 Rokkishū?, lit. "Band of Six Demons") are a group that appears in the [https://sonic.fandom.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_series Sonic the Hedgehog series]. They are a villainous gang of six menacing Zeti. Originally formed several years ago,[1] Dr. Eggman discovered the Deadly Six and tried to harness the power of the group in an attempt to defeat Sonic the Hedgehog and conquer the world. However, due to Sonic's recklessness, the Deadly Six broke free and threaten to destroy the world on their own, forcing Sonic and Eggman to team up to stop them.[1] In the end, the Deadly Six were defeated by Sonic and their plans were foiled. History Pasthttps://sonic.fandom.com/wiki/Deadly_Six?action=edit&section=3 The Deadly Six were formed several years prior by Master Zik.[1] However, it was Zik's student Zavok who would assume leadership over the group as his demeanor and intelligence made him well-suited for the position.[4] It is unknown what activities the group has been involved in the years that followed. ''Sonic Lost World'' In the present day, shortly before the events of Sonic Lost World the Deadly Six were enslaved by Eggman using a Cacophonic Conch, which Eggman used to cause them pain if they disobey or offend him. Zazz, always eager for a fight, volunteered to fight Sonic first but was defeated twice. Eggman sent Zomom after Sonic next, but Sonic defeated him twice. During a confrontation between the Deadly Six and Eggman, Sonic appeared and recklessly knocked the Cacophonic Conch away. Now free from Eggman's control, the Deadly Six rebelled against him, commanding all of the Badniks they took control of to attack everyone present. Despite this, Sonic, along with Tails, Eggman and his two robot henchmen Orbot and Cubot escaped safely from the danger. Master Zik was the third to fight Sonic. The Deadly Six then used Eggman's unstable Extractor to absorb the Earth's energy, growing stronger over time. Zeena fought Sonic fourth. Later on, the Deadly Six decided to capture Sonic and turn him into a robot under their control, but they captured Tails instead. Zor fought Sonic fifth and Zavok fought him last. After each of the Deadly Six had been defeated twice by Sonic, Zavok proceeded to transform Tails into a robot as an act of revenge. Zazz, Zomom, and Master Zik attacked Sonic and Eggman on Lava Mountain, seemingly killing Eggman, Orbot and Cubot as they fell towards the bottomless pit while Sonic survived. Sonic defeated Zazz, Zomom and Master Zik in Zone 1. Eventually, the hedgehog confronted the remaining of the Deadly Six, Zeena, Zor and Zavok and tried to force Sonic to surrender by sending in the roboticized Tails and ordered him to attack Sonic. Tails, however, shot at the Zeti, causing them to flee as Sonic pursued them. One by one Sonic defeated Zeena, Zor, and Zavok. The fate of the Deadly Six is left unclear, as each of them disappeared after their defeat. However, Eggman vowed to try and control the Deadly Six again. Other game appearanceshttps://sonic.fandom.com/wiki/Deadly_Six?action=edit&section=5 ''Sonic Dash''https://sonic.fandom.com/wiki/Deadly_Six?action=edit&section=6 In Sonic Dash, Zazz was featured as one of the two bosses fought randomly while in a run. All members of the Deadly Six appeared as cameos in the game's downloadable wallpapers of Sonic Lost World. ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U''https://sonic.fandom.com/wiki/Deadly_Six?action=edit&section=7 In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, the Deadly Six makes a cameo appearance as one of the collectible trophies representing the [https://sonic.fandom.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_series Sonic the Hedgehog series]. Members Zavok Zavok: is one of the Deadly Six and the member behind the destruction of the world and the depletion of Sonic. Zavok is the leader of the six. Zazz Zazz is one of the members of the Deadly Six in plans for the destruction of the world. He is the most savage member of the six. Zeena Zazz is one of the members of the Deadly Six in plans for the destruction of the world. He is the most savage member of the six. Master Zik Master Zik is one of the members of the Deadly Six and the oldest member of the six. Zik is the founder of the six and taught (and possibly adopted) Zavok. He is wise and extremely powerful. Zomom Zomom is a member of the Deadly Six and the largest member of the six. He is very gluttonous. Gallery Category:Villains